A New Begining
by Ina Lan
Summary: Draco is learning about the other side of life. Will the people that help him suffer or benifit. You will see the open minded change there opinions, and the block headed hold grudges like never before. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters are JK Rowling's. Not mine. What is mine is the plot, but I'm not making any money from this, because that would be plagiarism.

A/N: I have reconstructed the end of the last Harry Potter book to make sort of an alternative ending, but I won't be going into as much detail as JK Rowling, because I just don't have that kind of time. So instead we'll be looking into Draco and Hermione's part of the story. Eventually it will become more of a romance between the two.

_Draco stood there in front of the sitting figure known as they're Head Master, his wand pointing down at the figure._

"_We can protect you Draco, you're not a murderer."_

"_Yeah, right, just how would you propose to do that!" Draco spat back._

"_Voldemort hasn't found the lot of us, if we can hide our whole crew, then we had better be able to hide three more people."_

_Draco watched him, his wand arm slowly dropping to his side, a spark of hope in his eye, "You wouldn't be protecting my father, you'd have to keep him in a full body bind for the rest of his life to get him away from _him_. But that's not the question, the question is, can I trust you?"_

"_If anything happens to you or your mother, you can just kill me then."_

_Draco, arm dropped, "Then you should know that the castle is about to be attacked."_

_The Head Master stood, "Thank you Draco, Harry you can come out now, please follow me boys, maybe we can stop this before it starts."_

Draco woke with a start, ever since that night the memory of his betrayal of the Dark Lord pledged his every sleeping moment. The Head Master had kept his promise. Before the night was over his mom had been whisked away to safety. The school had been put under tighter security. At the end of the year, when the rest of the students, hopped aboard the train, Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Ginny, and he had been, thought the process of side apperation, brought to Grimmauld Place, their safe haven. Of course neither he nor his mom were trusted at the secret meetings, but they didn't really mind, or at least Draco didn't.

Out of all the people there, he was surprised that Harry was the one to take a stand for him, insisting that something had changed in him that night, said he saw it in his eyes. Before this turn of events Draco would have called that a weakness, but now he wasn't so sure. He had been trying his best to weed out the bullshit his father had been feeding him since he was just a little boy.

One thing good he knew had come out of this, was finally his mother and he was talking again. They had been so close when he was little, and though he'd never admit it out loud, he missed it.

Of the Golden Trio, only one still held his former self against him, Ronald. Draco had rather begun to warm up to Harry and Hermione, once he got over the bullshit his father had taught him. Hermione and he were actually on a first name basics, witch ticked of Ronald. Then both every once and a while would slip up and use the last names they had become so familiar with in there 7 years of taunts and put downs, but that was usual.

Looking over his new life now, he was glad he chose this path, and was rather happy with himself, having come this far in less then a month. He took a moment to look around the room, of course it was nothing like the Malfoy Manor, but it had become home. The bed wasn't soft and perfect, the walls were a little old, the curtains and sheets were faded from the sun light, witch, after he looked out the window told him it was well past noon.

"Kreacher!"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, sir?" he said suddenly appearing by his bedside.

"What time is it?" Draco growled.

"Around 2 o'clock, sir."

"Oh, great," he sighed, "What can you do for a breakfast of some sort?"

"Kreacher, can make sir some eggs and bacon, if sir would like?"

"Yes, and are Harry, Hermione, and Ronald around."

Growling the house elf replied, "Kreacher will fetch them for you." And before Draco could stop him from being rude and 'fetching' them, Kreacher was gone.

Moments later, he now dressed, Draco heard the trio's foot steps and Ronald's annoying voice saying, "You heard Kreacher, Malfoy had him fetch us!" followed by Hermione's angered return, "Do we really have to go over this again Ronald, Draco asks if were about, and Kreacher 'fetches' us, besides if we didn't want to go we wouldn't."

A/N: And so the story begins, please review, I do need ideas for the story, and I just love opinions. Oh and just so you all know, in later chapters at the bottom will be reply's to any questions or comments left me. Yours truly, Ina lan


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This continues straight from the frist chapter.

"Speek for yourself," Ron spat back as the three entered the room, Harry in the lead.

"Hello Draco, you sleep late today," he laughed, in a friendly manor.

"I noticed," he replied tiredly, as Kreacher came in bowing to Draco with his food in hand. Taking his food hungerly, it looked as if he was swallowing it whole, but to the others suprise he still looked regal doing so, to Ronald's discust.

"Sorry," he said when he was done, "I was just a little hungery."

Hermione laughed, "We noticed," and laughed again.

Kreacher was still standing there, as if he was protecting Draco from something foul. When Draco noticed this he commented, "Kreacher whould you get out of here, now?" and the thing vanished. "You know I though it would be an advantage having that thing likened to me, I know better now, it's such a bother. Anyway, what's been going on while I slept in?"

"A meating we wern't invited to," replied Harry.

"While Snape's not here, are they testing my accusation?"

"We can only hope," Hermione wispered.

"That would be a load off my shoulders, but of course we really have no way of telling, do we." he sighed.

"Oh, Draco, we were just about to do for a walk around, want to join us?" Hermione asked, resulting in a rather pale faced Ronald, that if it weren't for Harry insisting he would have found himself crusing about trusting a Malfoy. Looking at Ronald, he agreed, as close as Harry, Hermione and he now were, Ronald and he still hated each other with a passion undiscriable.

"I'm going to stay with Ginny then," Ronald mumbled.

"Ronald, do get a grip on your temper,"

Later on the walk, Harry and Hermione were injoying there time with Draco, teaching him about diffrent muggle things they passed, witch before he would have just spat on, but now he was rather injoying learning about them. To there dissapointment Mad Eye came to get Harry, while they were teaching him the muggle constalations. Grumbling and saying that he see then later, Harry went inside, leaving Hermione and Draco star gaising.

Most unfortunatly the moment was lost as the two were ambushed by a few dark figures.

When they awoke, they found themselves in some sort of cell. Two figures were conversing, so they thought it wise to listen in.

"Boy, I want to taste there blood and you would be wise not to stop me!" the first voice roared.

"Yes sir, but the boy is a traider, the Dark Lord likes to deal with them himself, and the girl could be used as bait, for Harry, you would please the Dark Lord more if you just gave them to him," the voice was ruff, but calm and collected, Hermione reconized it in an instant.

"No, Lupin! We trusted you," Hermione screamed, she was putting on an act so as to make sure Lupin still had his cover with the other werewolves. Draco caught on to this, but he chose to remain quite.

"Your right boy, come we will send the Dark Lord an owl." and they left.

Minutes passed and seemed like hours, then an owl, unmistakeably Ronald's, flew in threw a bared off window, with a blank sheet of paper and a muggle pen.

Hermione took in from him and quickly scrolled a message, passing it to Draco, "Sign it 'The basket of sweets'" she told him, and he did without question, though he did not know why, and Pig was off the message in hand.

A/N: Thank you Aria DeLoncray for being my first review ever.

Ina Lan


	3. Chapter 3

Pig arived back at Grimmauld Place. Ronald and Harry jumped at the owl, fighting over the message, Ronald finally wrenched it away from Harry and read.

"What the bloody hell is this?"

"Would you let me see Ron?" Harry said snatching it from his friend. Harry quickly read over it and ran right into the meeting.

"Did your owl find our Hermione," questioned Dumbledore.

"Pig found her, but it pretty bad," said Harry.

"You can you tell," Ronald said, taking the message back, "I can't understand any of it. Here see, I'll read it. Dear Woodcutter, On the way to Gramma's house, I accedently wandered off the trail. Gramma's basket of sweets and I are now in the stomach of the Big Bad Wolf. Please use your woodcutters ax to cut us out so we can continue our journey to Gramma's house. Little Red Ridinghood and The Basket of Sweets."

"Well of course you don't," Harry sighed, "The code is off a muggle fairytale. I translates to something like, Dear Order, we were captured off guard. Draco and I are now sitting in a cell wtached by the werewolves. Please uses your connections and magic to just us home. Hermione and Draco. And you notice 'The Basket of Sweets' is in Draco's hand writing were the rest is in Hermione's."

"Very good Harry," Dumbledore replied, "Let us hurry, there's no telling when or what they might do to them. Lupin will help us in."

Dumbledore, Arthur, and Mad Eye left to rescue the pair of sutdents. As Dumbledore said Lupin helped them from the inside, making the job twice as easy. Since it was morning it was easy already. Hermione and Draco were back at Grimmauld Place in minutes.

While everyone was welcoming Hermione back, Draco wandered into the room that had become his. He hadn't gained as much respect and whatever around here as he'd thought. Frankly he was disapointed, no one had even noticed he had come back. He slamed the door, floping on the bed, tears comming to he eyes. 'No,' he thought, 'I'm just have to try hardded. I can't be crying, I can't be weak. I have to be strong and show them I can be just as good as they are!' But try as he might the tears kept comming.

A/N: Thanks again Aria DeLoncray. Oh, I need some help figuring out the next part if you have any advise I would appricate it. And sorry if I spelled anything wrong.

Ina Lan


	4. Chapter 4

Draco had go to sleep and awoke with a water soked pillow, still crying. He'd had a horrable dream. He kept changing for what he had learned was the better, but still no one could see him. He was alone. Even in wakeing he still felt alone, like the people that mattered just saw right threw him as if he was invisable. He wiped his eyes, dressed and left the room.

Wandering around the house, still they saw threw him, all that is but the one that didn't matter, Kreacher.

"Malfoy sir," it called after him, he spaired it a glance only to turn his back on it and run away. Malfoy would never know the message the house elf had for him. He ran out the front door not caring what happened to him, no one would care anyway.

How wrong he was, Harry, Hermione and a grumbling Ronald were look all through the house for him, and had sent Kreacher to find him. The house elf relucantly reported his leaving.

"No," Hermione cried out, sinking down the wall, thinking of all the Dark Lords creatures that could have gotten him by now. Harry sat next to her, comfirting her as much as he could.

'God damn him,' Ronald thought as he ran up to his room to get his wand and search outside for a while. He was determand to find him, because he knew it would make Hermione happy.

He started up the block, the same dirrection Kreacher reported Draco had gone, but Draco had actually gone the other dirrection down the street. Ronald just kept looking, long past sundown he was still looking. Ronald had such a one track mind that he hadn't noticed the two firgues trailing him, or the third about a twenty minute walk behind him, Draco.

Draco had gotten the feeling something bad was going to happen after a half an hour of walking and the felling told him something back the other dirrection needed help. He had started in the other dirrection ten minutes before Ronald had left, leaving him twenty minutes behind him. He on the other hand had seen the two figures, though he still hadn't figured out weather they were friendly or not. He had it set in his mind that they had been part of his earlier feeling, and that be they friendly, he would protect them. Or be they not, he be the one to bring them down.

Just after sunset the two figures sped up, and Draco, followed they'er lead. So a third figure came into site, he's red hair giving away his identy. Then Draco knew the two he'd been following couldn't be the good guys, unless they were all miss lead about Ronald. He of course knew that Ronald, no matter how much he hatted him, couldn't possibly be evil, he wasn't capable. That lead to a funny feeling in his stomach though, what was he doing outside?

'Never mind that now' he thought noting that the two not so friendly figures had caught up to Ronald now, and Draco speed up, closing the now 10 minute walk in the matter of seconds. He saw the figures faces and started, Mr. Crabb and his father, he couldn't possible win, could he?

He'd have to try, he covered his head with his hood, and as his father lead the attack on Ronald he disarmed and stuned Crabb, who fled. His father turned on him just as he was raising his wand, he was hit with the disarming charm from both side and was knocked out, his wand practly leaping out of his hand and landing point first in the near by dirt.

"Umm...thanks," Ronald said, wiping a bit of blood off his face and standing on wobbly legs. Looking him once over Draco found that the boy was pretty beaten up. He was more of a mess then usual.

"Lets get you back to the house," Draco's harsh voice replied while silently he was cursing himself for not getting there sooner.

"Draco?"

All Ronald recived was a nod as Draco mad his way over to prop him up, slinging Ronald's better arm over his shoulder, they make there way back to the house without words of any kind. Ronald had decided not to tell Draco he'd gone looking for him, because he still didn't like him, and he hadn't asked, but then even if he had he wouldn't have told him. He wouldn't answer to a Malfoy, even if he had just saved his life.

When the arived back home, the two were attacked by a red eyed Hermione, Harry wet shoulder and all standing right behind her.

Ronald's wonds were treated, and Draco was checked for any signs of the battle. When they found nothing but pinkish eyes, they questioned wether or not he'd really fought or not. Draco new Ronald would never admit that he'd saved him, so he retreated to the room.

He closed the door silently striping down to his boxers and sat on his bed. He ran his hand over the now dry pillow, and laied his head down on it. In seconds he was asleep, and back to the nightmairs that pledged him.

A/N: Thanks yet again Aria DeLoncray. As you see I've taken your advise, witch was splended, but you might have also noticed that Ronald still hates his guts. Oh well. And again sorry if I spelled anyhitng wrong. Please review.

Ina Lan


	5. Chapter 5

This morning he awoke again, in a pillow of tears. The dream came back, to haunt him. The one of yeseter eve. Where he was alone and unseen. Only this morning he remained in his room, hidding under the covers.

About oneish in the afternoon, he heard a soft knock at his door, followed by a soft voice he couldn't place, "Draco? Are you awake?"

He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the door. Opening it he was suddenly aware that he was standing there in his boxers, as he met the eyes of Ginny Weasly. She quickly looked away, blushing a bit.

"Oh sorry," she mumbled, "I just wanted to tell you something, but..."

"No, it's ok, come in. I'll just get so pants on," he liked the fact that it seemed someone could finally see him, even if it was Ginny Wealsy. She came in and sat on a chair in a lonely corner. Draco left the door open so Ginny wouldn't feel so uncomfirtable then sliped on a pair of pants as he said he would. He turned to look at her, and she began.

"Well, I just thought you might like to know you scared the hell out of Hermione yesterday..."

"What?"

"She was crying when you left. She was afriad you'd been killed or something, or maybe you'd had enough of us." her eyes were wandering around the room as she said this, and when she was done she stood walking to the door.

"Just thought you should know." she commented and left.

This left Draco in thought, slipping on a shirt he begain to wander around the top floors of the house. Eventually he wandered up to the top floor, were to his supprise was Hermione, sitting in the corner behind a wall of boxes.

"Hello." he said, startlling her out of her daydreams.

"Oh godness, you scared me Draco."

"Oh great, two days in a row," he mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," he lied. She stood up and pulled him over into her corner.

"Do you ever wonder were life is going, if it even seems to be going anywere?" she said sitting down and pulling him down with her.

He laughed a little looking at her, "Who doesn't?"

"I guess your right," she sighed, "It's just, it's the same thing every day, always wondering if you'll even make it though to the next morning." she went on and on about the all the ways you could be killed. It was rather morbid.As she spoke he grew more and more awear of the dark circles under her eyes. It looked as though she hadn't slept in ages. How come he hadn't noticed this before? Why did he notice now? Was she scared, really scared?

A/N: Thanks yet again Aria DeLoncray. You seem to be the only person that likes my story enough to review. Oh and I love to write so sometimes I just sit down all day and write. Today I just can't stop writing.

Ina Lan


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione looked up at Draco and their eyes met for a fledding moment before they both turned away.

"It's not safe to live in fear of living, Hermione."

"I know but..."

"But nothing. If you don't take control you fall victim."

"Since when were you so wise?" she said yawning and leaning against his shoulder. Suddenly they were both aware of how close they were, but niether cared.

"I'm not, I just know because I've always been the victim..." When Draco looked down at her, she was asleep and it looked like a nice place to be. He carefully leaned back, so as not to disturbe her and he too fell asleep.

When Hermione awoke the first thing she noticed was her hand over the beating heart of another. When she opened her eyes she couldn't help but smiling at the other figure. 'He looks just as regal asleep' she thought, 'but more fragile.'

Draco feeling the sturing body next to him, his eyes fluttered open to find her looking over him with her soft brown eyes, and he could help but laugh. Now that he tought about it, this was the second time today he'd laughed, and it was for her. Thinking on it more the only times he had laughed since he stoped making fun of people had been because of her. What made her so special?

"What's so funny?" she asked, her voice calling him out of his thoughts.

"I'm not really sure, for some reason I just felt I had to laugh." After this they were silent for a while, and both had a sudden intrest in the old forgoten celling. That is until Kreacher wandered in. At the sound house elfs voice, they both sat bolt upright, causing a collision of heads.

"Is Draco sir alright? Did little mudblood hurt you?" Kreacher screamed running over to Draco. As soon as the house elf was close enough, Draco gave him a little gift, a fist in the stomach. He stood and heading back to the room, but on his way out he happend one more glance at Hermione. She looked at him with an expression that could only mean thanks, he smile you welcome and retreated.

A/N: Thanks again Aria DeLoncray, and my new reviewers, Dark Sora, Cara and RavenPaine. And I'm really sorry about my horrid spelling. If you notice the frist chapter nothing is spelt wrong, this is because I have spellcheck on my other computer. Saddly it doesn't have internet, but I'm trying my best not to miss spell anything. If you have any ideas for the next chapter I would like to hear them.

Ina Lan


	7. Chapter 7

Draco needed some place were he could just get away with out actually getting away, so he went to find his mum. Maybe she could explain the butterflys... Entering his mums room he was glad to find her sitting on her bed and of all things knitting.

"I didn't know you could knitt?" he said before he could stop himself.

"Yes well, you didn't come here to make fun of your mother so come, sit," she replied, casually patting the spot next to her.

Draco stood there for a moment, rocking a little, before he made his way over and sat down in the spot his mother indicated to him. As he did, his eyes drifted to her hands making the same movements over and over. Soon he found him self wondering how in the bloody hell she could stand it. Shaking his head so as to get his attencion away from the monotony of it all.

"Well Draco?"

Clearing his throat he began, "Mum, whats love like?"

"Well now, never thought I'd be hearing that qustion from you," she said turning to smile at him. At this her eyes seemed to drift away, gudging by her facial expression she had found something dream in the cornner of her room.

"Mum? Mum are you alright?"

"Quite Draco. Just remembering my years in school. Such a shame it never came to be," she said sighing and turning back to her son.

"What never came to be?"

"Well Draco, you see, I was once in love, but I was forced to marry your father. Oh well. What's done is done, and becides if it wasn't, then I wouldn't have you now would I dear," she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Mum!" he squeeled, wiping at his forehead, a look of discust on his face. After calming down a bit he proceded with his questions. "How did you know?"

"That I was in love? Well it just something you know dearest. You'll just sort of know when it happens."

Draco knew he would get no more from his mother, so he stood and left, mumbling under his breath something about how girls never made any real since and were never any real help for anything.

A/N: Thanks again Aria DeLoncray, and Cara. Again I'm really sorry about my horrid spelling. I'm so so sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner, I feel horrid. To make it up I've all ready started thinking up the next chapter and will post it soon after.

Ina Lan


	8. Chapter 8

The next several weeks were a blur. Most of the time he was still unnoticed, but it didn't hurt quite as much, as the other times Hermione always got him to smile, even when he was in the worst of moods. She always brought the butterflys back to his stomach.

This morning though all the happy moments were forgoten and replaced by confusion. The Howarts letters had come. Someone had brought his up to him while he was still sleeping and placed it on the bedside table where he was sure to find it.

He was devilisly suprised to find he'd made headboy, but then he was only a few grade points behind Hermione. He remembered his blood boiling at being second to a moodblood, but now he was almost pleased. If he was to be second to anyone, he was glad it was her, but she would never know that, atleast not for now...

But what was he to do when he returned to school. Was he to forget what had happened this summer, or be the laughing stock of Slitherin house for being friends with the golden trio, which he wasn't really only two of the three. Ronald face still glaired at him around ever corner.

What happened happened he guessed, but he had to be careful to stick to one sceneaireo otherwise his world would more then fall apart, it would crumble into pieces so small even the most patient of people wouldn't have enough patients to put the puzzle back together.

Mrs. Weasly walked into the room with a smile, breaking him away from his pleged thoughts, and cheerfully told him of her plans to take the other kids to Diagon Alley eairly next morning and inquired wether he would like to come too. He simply nodded and she skipped out.

He climbed out from his covers, dressed and began his daily routine of wondering the halls, and as usual it was disturbed by Hermione's figure bucking around a corner that lead up to the top floor were they had sat weeks ago, and he followed.

A/N: See I told you I'd make up for it. Sorry it's so short though, I just had to end this chapter here, the next part is already creating it's self as I write this, and though it may take me a while to get it down, I have a felling it will be my best chapters yet. But you'll have to wait and read it to find out. Oh, please review.

Ina Lan


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Just so you all know if I don't start getting reviews I just might stop writing this story because it doesn't look like it's getting anywere.**_

_**Ina Lan**_

Up the stairs and behind the boxes later, Hermione and he were once again in there 'secret hiding place'.

"Draco?" Hermione ventured, leaning her head on on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"What happens when we go back to school?"

"Actually I was thinking about that just this morning..." he replied, though it didn't really get them anywere. There was a short pause before Hermione spoke again.

"What are we going to do?" there was a slight sob in her voice and as he felt a wet spot growing on his shoulder, he looked down to find tears streeming from her eyes like small streams.

"We'll figure it out, I promice," he said changing his position so her could hug her, and comfirt her, leaving him feeling really guilty about even considering forgeting about the whole summer.

"Draco?" came Hermione's sobing voice, ripping through his stressful thoughts. She always had a way of doing that to him, making him forget what was bothering him, but when she was sad they always seemed to resurface.

"Draco, this is more then likely the most idiodic idea I've ever had but...never mind..." she moved away from him turning her back to face him.

"Hermione, just tell me, knowing you it probibally a really good idea." he placed his hand on her shoulder to egg her on.

"No no, it's rediculious,"

"Hermione as you going to make my tickle it out of you?" he tickeled her a bit to prove he wasn't kidding, earning a jump out of her.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would and I will," he tickeled her a little bit more.

"Draco!"

"Tell me and I'll stop, I promice," he tickled her some more.

"Draco," she was speaking between bouths of giggles, "Draco, stop I'll tell you!"

He smiled and waited, but she said nothing.

"Well, tell me!"

"You'll laugh at me or worse, never talk to me again, this that ridiculious."

"I'll tickle you again!"

"No no, no more tickleing! Just don't be mad or anything," she was blushing a bit.

"Just spit it out all ready, or else," he cracked his fingers.

"I just thought, maybe if we were going out, then..." her voice trailed off, and was replaced with an eerie silence.

"I told you it was ridiculious..." Hermione's voice broke the silence.

"No it not," the voice that replied was so soft she almost couldn't reconize it, but she knew it was Draco.

"Draco, don't lie!"

"I'm not, it was just... unexpected..."

"Just say it, I know it's totally ridiculious..."

"No, it's a nice thought, just unexpected."

"Nice?" she was blushing a bit and looking at her feet like they were the most intresting things in the world.

"Yes nice," he said, scooting closer to her, and lifting up her chin and pecking her lips lightly. She truned away in a flash, her hair swung around and covered her face, though it did noting the hid the royal flush that her cheeks turned, witch Draco's cheeks mirriored.

"It's the best idea I've heard yet," he said, gathering up enough courage to take her hands, "But lets do it proper."

Hermione's eyes shot up to meet his in a instant, "What?" the look of confusion on her face was priceless.

"Hermione?"

"What are you..." he put a finger to her lip, silencing her.

"Will you go out with me, Hermione?" If it was even possible her cheeks got even more red, compair her face to a cherry and her face would win.

"Are you serious!"

"More serious then I've ever been in my life."

"Oh Draco!" she leaned into him wrapping her arms around him in a tight loving hug, and he hugged her back.

Unfortunatlly nither of them noitced that as they were huging in walked the remainder of the golden trio, followed by a very jelious Ronald stroming out and a positivally beaning Harry. When they finally broke away from each other the first thing they heard was Harry's voice.

"I was wondering when you two we going to get to get together."


	10. Chapter 10

Later in the week

Everyone way getting ready for the train ride to Hogwarts. Everyone running here and there, as Draco and Hermione sat in wait by the front door, laughing at the others and they're silly procrastination. (XD) They had been ready ages ago.

When the Harry and the Weasly's were finally done packing they all headed out the door, but to the dismay of both Hermione and Harry, Dumbledore pulled Draco off to the side.

"I'm sorry Draco," he began, "but considering the curcomstances, it would be safer if I took you to school, instead of letting you ride the train."

"No! I what to ride the train, I don't care about the risks," Draco replied rather snapy with a hurt look on his face.

Sighing, "Draco, I really shouldn't let you but..."

"You will let me won't you!"

"Yes Draco, yes, but on one condition..."

"Name it!"

"I will left you ride the train on the condition that, you allow me to at least take you to the station. I turst you have preformed apparation before."

"Yes, yes fine. Can I tell Hermione and Harry why I will not be joining them on the ride to the station?"

Dumbledore nodded and pushed him along telling him to hurry, which he did. Draco waved goodbye to the rest of the group as they departed.

By the time Dumbledore and he departed though the train was just about to do it's own departing. Considering time, he had to go visit Snape for a conference, so he hadn't found a place to sit. Hopefully he had a seat waiting for him between Harry and Hermione.

The meating with Snape being uneventful, just a reviewing of the rules and what exactually he as a Head Boy COULD do. Then he had to go look over the Prefect's oriantation, were he was sure to find Hermione, and did. The Prefect's oriantation passed by even less eventfully. When it was over Hermione, Ginny and he made there way to the compartment were Ronald and Harry were waiting for them.

The train ride was mostly uneventful. Except when Draco left the car for his patrol dutie, were he met with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise.

"Ah Draco, just the guy were we looking for!" called out Blaise, as the boy surrouded him.

"Hello Blaise,"

"What's with you, no letters over the summer, and the informalitys, what's up Draco?"

"Things have changed Blaise, now if you excuese me I'm on duite," and he pushed them out of his way. As he was walking away he heard them Blaise saying that they were going to get to the bottem of his aditude, followed by the agreeing grunts of his old groupies. He couldn't help but laugh to himself, he couldn't wait until they found out about Hermione and he.

A/N: Thanks to all my loyal readers and sorry for not updating sooner. I've been a horrid procrastinater. Please reciew.

Ina Lan


End file.
